When Spring Comes
by Keivcake
Summary: Musim semi datang lagi. Dialah pria yang ingin mencari kisahnya. NejiSasu.


**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto. All characters and properties of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning :** Alternative Universe setting, bad diction and bad description, typo(s), a lil bit romance.

.

.

Kilau lavender menyembunyikan keelokan yang tersimpan rapat dalam figurnya. Menatap bintang yang bergelimang di sepanjang hamparan angkasa, sosoknya menggali setiap lajur yang pernah tercipta di bilik sanubarinya.

Langkahnya tak meninggalkan jejak keraguan, senyum penuh pesona yang selalu terpeta di paras tampannya tak mencerminkan kebimbangan, tawa yang kadang dia perdengarkan pada orang terdekat sama sekali tak mengandung nada sumbang. Hanya saja, ia tahu—sangat tahu—bahwa hatinya tertinggal di masa silam.

.

.

**A Naruto's fanfiction**

—**When Spring Comes—**

**© Llewellyn del Roya**

special fict for my beloved wife** Eszett del Roya **

who loves **NejiSasu**

(kisah ini baru saja dimulai—)

.

.

Mentari bergulir menyapa pagi. Angin menari-nari di pucuk pepohonan, membelai kuncup dedaunan kekuningan yang memantulkan cahaya sang surya. Kelopak Sakura bermekaran dalam belenggu buana, merangkai permata dalam mahkota keemasan cakrawala. Menahtakan keindahan layaknya bianglala yang memancarkan sejuta warna.

Musim semi sudah terlewati beberapa hari, aroma khas Sakura yang bermekaran menyapu sudut-sudut jalanan Konoha yang masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang mulai berlalu-lalang di trotoar. Puspa menyinggahi tepian jalan, bergoyang terbuai angin yang masih setia melengkapi pagi di musim semi.

Dialah mentari yang melenggang semakin naik, cahaya keemasan semakin dalam menelusuri setiap sudut. Suara-suara deru mobil dan anak-anak yang berlarian mulai terdengar semakin jelas di kota Konoha yang kini mulai padat oleh penduduk yang telah beraktivitas.

Hyuuga Neji baru saja selesai menyiapkan barang dan bawaan yang akan dia bawa. Menghela napas, jemarinya yang lentik memperbaiki ikatan pada rambut cokelat panjangnya. Lavendernya menyapu sudut apartemennya, memastikan segalanya tertata rapi sebelum dia meninggalkan tempat ini untuk beberapa hari—atau bulan—ke depan.

Helaan napasnya mencipta kabut tipis, jemarinya meraih segelas kopi pahit yang masih mengepulkan asap di meja kecil di kamarnya. Menyamankan diri di sofa tunggal di sudut kamar, indera penciumnya menghirup aroma kopi yang menguarkan aroma khas. Kala aromanya terhirup, lavendernya sejenak meredup.

Sosok seseorang yang tidak ingin dia ingat tercitra begitu saja di dalam otaknya. Sarafnya tak mampu menolak saat fragmen mulai menyatu dan menciptakan bayang kala mereka duduk di sebuah sudut _cafe _di pinggir kota Konoha.

Bulatan lavender itu tenggelam bersama keping enigma yang terperangkap dalam kelambu gulita. Utopia menelusuri sudut-sudut sanubari, hembusan napasnya mengudara bersama kepulan asap dari kopi yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Niatnya untuk bersantai sejenak sebelum melalui perjalanan panjang yang mungkin saja akan melelahkan teredam oleh memori yang terulang kembali memenuhi spasi yang tercipta di rongga dadanya.

Pertemuan mereka adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan. Di suatu sore awal musim semi seminggu yang lalu, Neji melihatnya duduk berteman kopi panas di sudut _cafe _yang biasa Neji datangi di akhir minggu saat tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan layaknya teman yang sudah hampir enam tahun tidak pernah saling melempar kata, Neji memberanikan diri menyapa sosoknya yang masih saja menawan meski keangkuhan terpeta jelas di setiap lekuknya.

Lavender dan onyx bertemu. Memori timbul ke permukaan. Seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, Neji tak mampu menampik rasa hangat saat menatap dua keping sehitam malam yang menatap tajam padanya. Lavendernya terperangkap gelap, bersanding bersama semilir angin yang membelai untaian cokelat gelapnya. Detik waktu serasa melambat, bias kerinduan menyala samar di bulatan lavender lembut miliknya. Mengeliminasi keraguan yang mencuat, Neji mencoba merangkai kata.

"Hai, Sasuke," sapaan nonformal dari Neji disambut oleh dengusan pelan dari sang pria berambut hitam.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatku."

Kalimatnya yang terlingkupi kepercayaan diri sama sekali tak mengandung nada kakofoni. Suaranya mendendangkan radif yang selaras dengan parasnya yang sempurna. Dan Neji melengkungkan senyum tipis setelah yakin Sasuke tak keberatan dengan kehadirannya.

Jejak-jejak masa remaja tertutupi oleh gurat kedewasaan yang terpeta di setiap lekuk wajahnya. Meski bagi Neji, Sasuke masih tetap sama. Sosok angkuh yang menyembunyikan sejuta keindahan dibalik topeng arogansinya. Terbentang jarak di antara sosok mereka, Neji tak ingin lengah dan membiarkan naluri yang membiaskan rasa masa lalu merasuki celah di hatinya. Tapi sayangnya, waktu tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Neji untuk berkelit.

Lalu dua sisi bersinggungan, tak ada kekakuan yang tercipta meski mereka telah lama tak pernah bisa berbicara seperti ini. Bahkan Neji tersenyum lagi jika mengingat bahwa masa SMA mereka dulu.

Neji bukan orang yang pandai berbicara, berbeda dengan pemuda pirang sahabat Sasuke dulu yang selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Pertemuan itu hanya diisi dengan beberapa kalimat singkat yang terucap dari satu sama lain.

Pertemuan yang hanya berlangsung tak lebih dari lima belas menit karena Sasuke memiliki tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Pertemuan singkat yang berhasil mencipta buih semu yang telah lama Neji lupakan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Neji tak pernah ragu untuk menjejaki larik yang tercipta di liku hidupnya, hanya saja dia tak pernah tahu bahwa dia bisa dipermainkan oleh waktu.

Dering nada dari ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya menyadarkan Neji dari lamunan. Kakinya menjejak semakin dekat, jemarinya meraih ponselnya yang masih berdering.

"Halo?" Neji menghela napas sebelum menjawab sederet kalimat yang menyentuh gendang telinganya.

"Ya, aku segera berangkat." Kopi yang masih utuh dia letakkan kembali di tempatnya. Meraih sweater cokelat muda dan kacamata lalu memakainya, tangannya meraih ransel sedang yang berisi pakaian dan keperluannya.

Neji tak menyesali pertemuan itu, hanya saja mungkin segalanya akan berjalan seperti biasa jika sore itu mereka tak bertemu.

.

Irisnya fokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya. Sambil sesekali melirik jalanan yang kini mulai padat melalui kaca mobilya, Neji tersenyum samar mengingat bahwa mungkin beberapa minggu atau bahkan bulan ke depan dia tidak akan bisa melihat pemandangan di kota kelahirannya ini.

Pekerjaannya sebagai model mengharuskan dia selalu berpindah menjelajahi berbagai tempat, jumpa pers, pemotretan dan berbagai hal lain tak pernah mengizinkan Neji untuk bersantai barang sehari. Dan setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya yang bercabang, dia memutuskan untuk beberapa bulan akan tinggal di kota yang akan dia singgahi kali ini.

Otogakure. Sebuah kota dengan keindahan alam yang menakjubkan, hanya saja lebih tertinggal jika dibandingkan Konoha yang kini telah menjelma menjadi kota besar dengan kepadatan penduduk yang terus meningkat. Panorama dan keindahan alam adalah daya tarik dari kota kecil tetangga Konoha itu, pantai salah satunya. Neji yakin dia tidak akan menyesal membeli apartemen di sana.

Melirik arloji di tangan kanannya, Neji memperlambat laju mobilnya. Pesawat yang dia tumpangi akan berangkat pukul 10.30 waktu setempat dan kini jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 09.23. Neji masih punya cukup waktu untuk menikmati udara pagi di musim semi dari dalam mobilnya.

Lavendernya terpejam selama beberapa detik saat angin mempermainkan helain cokelatnya. Napasnya merdesah berat, tak menyangka karena kepingan masa lalu yang timbul bersama lamat-lamat rasa yang dia kira telah memudar seluruhnya, keraguan yang tak pernah ada kini mulai merambat di hatinya.

Bahkan Neji tak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Lelah, begitulah yang ia. Lamat-lamat rasa yang ia kira telah memudar sepenuhnya mengambang ke permukaan hanya karena pertemuan berbalut formalitas sebagai orang yang saling mengenal. Dia fokus pada karir dan pekerjaannya, seharusnya.

Neji adalah sosok yang menyandang kesempurnaan di mata banyak orang. Hanya menunggu waktu maka semua orang akan mengaguminya. Puluhan bahkan ratusan gadis di luar sana bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah jika ia mau. Sayangnya, Neji tak menginginkan salah satu dari mereka.

Hyuuga Neji tak pandai merangkai kalimat liris. Ingin tertawa jika mengingat bahkan pria itu hanya bergeming menanggapi kalimat yang dia susun dengan berlandaskan harapan bahwa waktu mungkin saja mengubah sesuatu—beberapa hari yang lalu. Sama seperti dulu, Neji tak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan jawaban atas tanyanya. Neji tak punya cukup keberanian untuk mencoba lagi hal yang sudah ia coba berkali-kali. Seharusnya dia sadar sejak awal, Sasuke adalah Direktur utama dari perusahaan besar milik keluarga Uchiha, sedangkan dirinya hanya seorang model yang memulai karirnya dari tingkat yang paling rendah.

Pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke—adalah simbolisasi dari spektrum bercahaya yang tak mungkin dia genggam meski kini dia sudah berubah, Neji bukan lagi sosok kecil yang bernaung di bawah bayang pamannya. Dia memunyai masa depan, dengan usaha dan kerja keras dia bisa meraih apa yang dia cita-citakan. Hanya saja, Neji hanya sebuah ketiadaan jika dibandingkan dengan tuan muda dari keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke selalu terlihat berkilau di manapun ia berada.

Sungguh konyol sikapnya—jika tak ingin dikatakan sikap paling bodoh yang pernah dia yang tahu jika seandainya Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih? Seharusnya dia bisa berpikir lebih rasional.

Ingin Neji rebahkan penat dan lelah yang menggelayutinya, hanya saja dia ingat bahwa dia tak akan bisa meninggalkan kewajibannya. Neji meredam segala asa, beberapa hari ke depan sudah pasti hari-harinya akan dipenuhi berbagai aktivitas. Dan mungkin saja dia bisa bersimpuh pada sang waktu dan memohon agar dia bisa melupakan sosok yang menghantui pikirannya.

Ah, tidak. Tak akan ada keluh dan kesah yang terlontar darinya, Neji bukan sosok yang akan kalah pada takdir. Teman pirangnya dulu pernah mengajarinya sesuatu, bahwa manusia tak harus menyerah pada takdir jika ingin menemukan kebahagiaan sejati. Hanya tinggal menyokong langkah agar tak goyah maka dia yakin segalanya akan kembali normal.

Gejolak rasa tak membuat lavender Neji terlihat sayu, dia menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas dalam bekerja. Maka banyak orang tetap bisa melihat senyum yang sesekali tercetak di wajahnya ketika beberapa orang menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

Dengan ponsel dalam regap tangannya, Neji melangkah memasuki area Bandara. Tak lebih dari dua puluh menit lagi pesawat yang akan ia tumpangi ke Otogakure akan berangkat. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia mengendarai mobil sampai di sana bersama Ten Ten, manajernya. Hanya saja, wanita yang memiliki penampilan dan sikap lucu di mata Neji itu tak mengizinkannya.

Membenahi sweater yang dia pakai, seorang wanita berambut cokelat dan bertubuh mungil melambai padanya. Dengan senyum samar, Neji menjejakkan kakinya mendekati Ten Ten.

"Kau lama sekali, Neji. Aku menunggumu sejak tadi, tahu." Tak sulit untuk menemukan Ten Ten di tengah lautan manusia, rambutnya yang dicepol dua membedakannya dari wanita kebanyakan. Penampilannya yang selalu sederhana dengan syal cokelat muda yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya adalah ciri khas wanita yang dulu pernah menyukai Neji. Dulu, karena kini dia sudah menemukan kisahnya sendiri.

"Dimana Lee?" Neji mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari sosok yang begitu mencolok dengan kostum serba hijau dan potongan rambut unik serta suara lantang—jika tak ingin dikatakan memekakkan telinga.

"Dia sedang ke toilet. Dan kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku hanya bersantai sebentar, Ten Ten."

Neji duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang tunggu dalam diam. Menunggu dua puluh menit terasa panjang baginya. Melirik arloji di tangan, desahan pelan menguadara dari bibirnya. Baru tiga menit berlalu dan dia sudah merasa sangat bosan. Bisakah waktu mempercepat lajunya?

Dia tak memedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang melirik dan mengamatinya. Rambut panjang yang dia ikat seadanya sesekali melambai saat Neji menggerakkan kepalanya menatap sekilas pada Lee—yang sudah kembali dari toilet— dan menanggapi pertanyaan yang tidak dia dengar dengan jelas dengan gumaman aneh.

Neji hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tak pernah mengerti perjalanan waktu. Terlalu ironi jika dia berharap dapat menggamit detik yang telah terlewati dan menyusun segalanya agar sesuai keinginannya. Sebuah fantasi yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Meskipun begitu, Neji tak ingin keraguan itu merengkuhnya semakin dalam. Dia akan mempertahankan ritme agar tak goyah oleh terpaan muson yang menghempaskan kelopak Sakura.

Nila di atas sana tampak membisu. Mega senantiasa menggumpal berarak di lapisan langit sana. Angin menghembuskan irama konstruktif, sinkron dengan cahaya sang surya yang semakin menghangatkan sudut-sudut kota. Neji bukan melarikan diri. Dia hanya ingin menemukan sebongkah ratna di perjalanannya yang baru sampai di pertengahan cerita. Mungkin saja dia akan menemukan kisahnya di suatu tempat—selain Konoha.

Guncangan pelan di bahunya menyadarkan Neji yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan pikirannya tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Lavendernya bergulir, melontarkan tanya tanpa kata pada wanita di depannya. Dia sudah cukup dekat untuk melihat ekspresi Ten Ten.

"Neji, ayo," Neji menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk beranjak menyusul Ten Ten yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil dan melambai sekilas pada Lee yang menatap mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Neji!" Neji yakin Lee sedang menghapus air mata sambil berteriak memanggil—Neji?

"Hyuuga Neji!" Dan seingatnya Lee tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan disertai nama keluarganya.

Kata bervokal sama beberapa kali masih terdengar sebelum Neji menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk mendapati—Naruto?

"Neji, berhenti!" Teman pirangnya ini tidak pernah berubah. Neji beberapa kali secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan dia tidak melihat perubahan khusus dari Namikaze muda itu—kecuali parasnya yang semakin tampan dan terlihat serupa dengan ayahnya.

"Naruto?"

Pria beriris biru dengan kemeja biru muda itu menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab panggilan Neji. "Untunglah belum terlambat, kupikir kau sudah naik pesawat dan berangkat ke Otogakure."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Helaan napas menyela tanya sebelum Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku menyeret Teme kemari." Neji mengernyit, bahkan panggilan kesayangan dari dua orang itu masih tetap sama.

Naruto berbalik, menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara untuk mendekat pada Neji.

"Dengar, kalian berdua. Aku tidak mau usahaku dan Gaara sia-sia menyeret Sasuke ke sini. Jadi silahkan berbicara sekarang juga." Hening menyela di antara mereka saat Naruto berhenti berbicara.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya yang sudah berantakan. "Kau." Telunjuknya mengarah pada Sasuke. "Aku sudah bersusah payah mencari informasi hanya untuk membantumu mengatasi tingkah lakumu yang tidak beres beberapa hari ini. Dan kau, Neji." Tatapan matanya mengarah pada lavender Neji. "Kau tahu butuh usaha keras bagiku untuk meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia **juga** menyukaimu sejak SMA dulu? Hanya saja dia ini terlalu idiot untuk menyadarinya."

"Kau menarik perhatian banyak orang, Dobe." Neji mengerjap selama beberapa saat, tak terdengar olehnya panggilan dari Ten Ten yang mengatakan mereka akan segera terlambat jika Neji masih saja berdiam diri di sana.

"Diam kau, Teme." Gaara yang sejak tadi diam melangkah ke samping Naruto.

"Aku dan Naruto adalah teman kalian, lakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan jika tidak ingin menyesal nantinya." Kalimat Gaara disambut dengan senyum lebar dan rangkulan di pundaknya oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau yang mencintaiku." Kalimatnya masih tetap sama, tak ingin merendahkan sedikit saja harga dirinya. Begitu banyak figur manusia berlalu-lalang, namun hanya ada dua sosok yang saling berbicara di tengah keheningan.

"Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau tidak kembali ke Konoha dalam waktu empat hari." Apakah ini delusi? Cukup bernyalikah Neji untuk menghadapi jika ini hanya utopia belaka?

"Gaara, setelah ini mau jalan-jalan? Jarang 'kan kita punya waktu—" kalimat Naruto dihentikan paksa oleh jitakan pelan dari Gaara—kekasihnya—yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Neji," tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat lavender Neji terbuka. "Kurasa tak masalah jika waktu keberangkatanmu ditunda sehari, aku yang akan menanganinya." Senyum Ten Ten menyadarkan Neji bahwa ini nyata. Sasuke ada di depannya—

"Jadi, tunggu apalagi, Teme. Jangan membuatku menyia-nyiakan waktuku dengan percuma."

Bukan Neji yang menginginkannya, bukan Neji yang menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggandengnya menjauhi kerumunan.

"Neji."

Langkahnya terhenti, tubuhnya berbalik untuk menghadap pria berkulit pucat yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku yang mencintaimu—" jarak terkikis, dua daging lunak bersikuan selama beberapa waktu tanpa memedulikan ada di mana mereka sekarang. Sasuke mengerjap, senyum Neji terkembang menatap wajah di depannya.

"—dan aku pasti membuatmu mencintaiku." Dua pasang langkah menjejak seirama. Jemari saling menggenggam. Diiringi tarian angin yang membawa aroma Sakura, Neji dan Sasuke akan mulai merajut kisah mereka.

Ketika musim semi datang, puspita indah mulai bermekaran.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Hauu, akhirnya bisa publish juga.

Ini mulai dibuat sejak awal bulan, dan sekarang baru jadi. WOAA— /slapped

Eszett-ku tercinta, lol—maaf jelek, NejiSasu-nya cuma sedikit, diksiku asdkdsask(?), alur—mungkin—membingungkan, dan hal gaje lainnya.

Pfft—Saya bisa membuat NejiSasu. Kekeke. *gigitin Sai (?)*

Yang membaca—entah ada atau tidak—ada yang mau memberi pendapat, kritik atau saran?

Seperti biasa, kesalahan pengetikan huruf dan tanda baca adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan jadi silahkan ditegur dan diingatkan.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

.

.

.

**ps for Eszett : Happy Anniversary, anggap saja ini sekalian kado dariku. #shot**


End file.
